<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Between Two Family Tree's by StrangeFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687937">Fallen Between Two Family Tree's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction'>StrangeFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Highschool Reunions, Infidelity, kay but what if Holly wasn't Ted's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly Wheeler might actually be a Holloway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holloway / Karen Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Between Two Family Tree's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janet had been a friend of hers for years, but five years ago, Karen stopped seeing the Holloways. Mainly because, five years ago, she had Tom’s baby. Ted is still unaware, and Holly was graced with Karen’s golden locks. Even though she primarily dyes her hair to keep them that golden now. </p>
<p>It all happened in such a flurry. It had been the twenty year high school reunion. Janet was in her graduating class, and had brought Tom. Karen and Tom had dated a little in highschool. Before he and Janet got super serious. Nothing ever came from it, Karen always wondered what she had been missing. </p>
<p>She still misses him though. Ted was..Oblivious, to everything around him. It was a blessing and a curse. Tom didn’t know, but Karen knew. When she began to show signs, she had to go and fuck Ted just to make certain he didn’t suspect anything. Then again, sometimes she wonders if she had said anything at all, if he’d even think where the extra child came from. </p>
<p>When Billy came onto her, it was the first time she had felt sexy and wanted. But when it came down to it, she couldn’t do it. He was so young, and the result of her last affair had already happened. Should she have one more miracle child, well, Karen’ isn’t sure Ted would be very stupid this go around. He’d figure out that it wasn’t his child..Surely..right?</p>
<p>Karen worries for her daughter who works for Tom. She worries perhaps he may take advantage of her. Worries that with her history with Tom, he may hold that against Nancy, or over her head. It makes her stomach churn as she thinks about how bad the situation could be..if anyone knew the truth about Holly. And that she was part Holloway, and not a full Wheeler. </p>
<p>At the reunion, Tom and Karen got to talking by the punch bowl, and then he had asked her for a dance. As they had been dancing, he just began to regale her with how pretty she looked. How he thought about her often. The shame still brings a blush to her cheeks, as she remembers finding an open classroom and allowing him to have her on the nearest surface he could. </p>
<p>Maybe he did suspect Holly was his, and that's why she’s not seen him since. But all she knows is sometimes when she is readying for bed. Karen wishes she was crawling into bed with a man who just saw her, wanted her and appreciated her. She’s not certain Tom Holloway is exactly that man, but, he was a man who she still thought about in order to reach her own peak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>